The Avengers Of Kingdom Hearts
by morgenhorner342
Summary: Travel through the world of kingdom hearts as Sora, Ven, Roxas and many other charters as they go through there memories and pasts of their lives and the lives and experiences that they thought they never had.
1. Chapter 1

Desclamer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or eny of the characters. I only own the plot and the tablet that I write it on.

The Avengers of Kingdom Hearts.

AN: Before we start the chapter their is a current way to read this fanfiction. This Fanfiction is just like a play. So if you never read a play before I will show you how. To know who isis speaking: There name will be right before they speak, like this: Roxas- and then whatever they say. If you see a name not underlined, say in the middle of a sentence then the person who has there name underlined is taking about or to that person. Also thoughts and axhons are like this: (He stood up.) And (Will he ever come home?)Ok got it... good! Now in with the first chapter!

Ch.1

Sean:1 (location- Traves Town on top of the clock tower.) Sean name: Saying Goodbye For Now.

Roxas- I'm going back to who I was...

I've thought about it a lot.

Axel- Namine said the same thing.

Xion- Roxas...

you have a heart, don't you?

Roxas- Well, Namine and I we...

Xion- We don't really have hearts do we?

Roxas- I gess not...

I...

I don't know either.

Xion- The heart is not something you can see. I've started wondering if it's something you can't feel either...

If so then...

Nah, never mind!

Roxas- I'm sure Sora will find the answer, you know because he's me!

Xion- Yup, that's true.!

Axel- You should go see them again...

If you're looking for a answer.

Xion- Yeah...

Roxas- So...

I have to go,

Sora's waitingwaiting for me,

I mean I gess he is. See you Axel!

Axel- See you again my friend!

Roxas- Take care Xion!

Xion- Don't worry I will!

Roxas- You promise!?

Xion- Yes, I promise!

Roxas- Well I guess this is goodbye!

Axel- Goodbuy... Roxas.

Xion- Don't forget me... ok... Roxas!

Roxas- Don't worry, I won't... Goodbye.

( Roxas slowly starts to fade out of exesents. )


	2. Chapter 2

Desclamer: I do not own KingdoKingdoms or eny of the characters. I only own the plot and the tablet that I write it on.

Ch. 2

sean: 2 (location : Destney Islands beach shor.) Seen name: Please Wake Up Sora!

Kairi- Sora! Please wake up Sora!

Riku- Come on Sora! Your not a gonner yet! You gotta wake up!

( Sora, waking up chafing, sitting straight up and can barely chach his breath.)

Sora- Kairi, Riku is that you?

Kairi- Sora! Your alive!

Riku- Thank goodness! We thought we lost you for a minute there.

Sora- Wh-What, do you mean lost me? I didn't die. Did I?

Riku- Well, you stopped breathing. That is right after you fell to the ground.

Kairi- Where just glad that your safe. Sora!

(Kairi's voice in the destence: Sora! Don't die! Come on Sora please don't die.!)

(Sora starts to wake-up from Kairi shaking him. Sora slowly gets his senses back. He starts to hear the clashing of swords. As he opens his eyes he starts to see a fant figure of a face, he thinks it to be Kairi's face. Looking behind that figure he sees 2 figures fighting. Then his sight comes clear. The figures become people, one of them Riku and the other figure of a face? It was Kairi's face, but what or who was Riku fighting? It must be a figure of a person because whatever it is was holding a blade. A BLADE AGAINST A KEYBLADE, TWO WORERS SPLIT AGAINST THIS WORLD, ONLY TO FIGHT AGAINST ONES SELF, TO BE DESTROYED OR SAVED BY ONES LOST AND ONLY TRUE FRIENDS OF THE PAST! Those words ringed like buzzers in Sora's ears it burned so much that when Sora's ears stopped ringing thay blead, and at that moment he hurd his true name. His true name was Roxas.)


	3. Chapter 3

Desclamer : I do not own kingdom hearts or eny of the characters. I only own the plot and the tablet that I write it on.

Ch. 3

sean: 3 ( Travis Town on the clock tower two years later.) Seen name:Roxas, awaken!

(Roxas not remembering his old life, not remembering being Roxas, only to remember Sora the part of him that he was, but was never meant to be. Confused and uncertain he walks through a town that he doesn't really remember trying to think of a name sincesince he seen it before. When someone yelled out his name in delight.)

Roxas! Is that you!

(Roxas quickly turned around. Hearing that voice he thought he lost in the sea of names and memorys in his mind. Realism soon took over him. This was no memory. Then he saw her and yelled out.)

Roxas- Xion! Is that really you!


End file.
